


seven things that we talked about around our tea break

by devvari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Short Dojin in Bahasa Indonesia, fanworks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devvari/pseuds/devvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tujuh dj pendek berdasarkan <strong> Eruri Week Prompt 2014</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past/Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya berhasil apdet di AO3! \:'D/  
> Please no stealing or repost on other website without my permission. ;^;
> 
> Find me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/devvari)!

 

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku lupa upload ini. :')


End file.
